


Like a small boat on the ocean (sending big waves into motion)

by Deeambles



Series: Pool noodles and other assorted floaties [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brief Sex, M/M, not in detail, pearls and poisonings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: The man is a pretty sort of handsome with silky black hair that falls to his waist. He has a heavy-set of eyelashes that frame pupil less eyes and black sclera. Exotic for that alone, and the carefully placed pearls that crown his head give him an air of nobility that he lacks with his disgustingly hideous pair of matching arm and leg guards.Pin strips of all the tacky patterns.
Relationships: Sandaime Mizukage | Third Mizukage/Senju Tobirama
Series: Pool noodles and other assorted floaties [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Like a small boat on the ocean (sending big waves into motion)

**Author's Note:**

> go on. go google a picture of the third mizukage and come back here and continue. y'all will see why i wrote this.

Mito welcomes Tobirama with an elegant empress smile and a grateful kiss to his cheek.

Since Hashirama’s and Touka’s death, Mito felt it best she returned to her roots and helped one of her daughter’s transition to leadership in Uzushio. The elders were in uproar of course, but when she promised she’d return to Konoha Tobirama gave the go ahead (like he could actually stop her).

Never let it be said Tobirama was a bad in law.

This visit however is regrettably cut short.

“So you’re not staying honored brother?” Mito inquires

Tobirama regrettably shakes his head. He’d retire and move to the island if he could although he’d never voice such a thing a lot lest Mito insist he does.

“No, from here I’d ask for one of your ships to Kiri, where I can hopefully talk them into some semblance of sense.

Mito laughs as she places her tea back onto its plate

“Kiri?” She asks, “talk sense to? A trade deal and maybe an occasional diplomat at best, but don’t expect anything like alliance with them. Don’t mention the word either, lest they dry up like a fish on land.”

Tobirama snorts, “I’d never be so brash.”

“No of course not.” Mito humors

The next morning sees Tobirama off and he gingerly waves to one of his nieces as the boat pulls away. The seas are rough, he thinks, and being Hokage is rarely ever worth it but as long as he has family left he’ll cross the damn ocean to make sure they don’t have to fight the wars he had to.

Kiri is something of a mystery with its foggy shores and sharp rocks. They’ve never been friendly to anyone yet keep relatively stable ties to the island of water and Uzushio both for their ties to mainland. Tobirama is about to offer them a direct tie to Konoha through Uzushio and it’s this offer that’s letting Tobirama step foot on to the island in the first place.

An entourage meets them at the docks and leads them to chambers where Tobirama forces himself to sit through a truly aggravating talk with Hozuki Gengetsu, the second Mizukage.

If the man can find time to talk about his rivalry with Mū, who quite literally lives hundreds of miles away, he sure they’ll get to the trade agreement he absolutely had to come in person for.

Eventually.

“—and that’s how that bastard Mu, got away this past time, but I assure you Senju he won’t next time.”

Tobirama thinks Gengetsu just made him come out here so he had someone to rant about fucking Mu too, Sage help him.

“Oh.” Gengetsu says before Tobirama can say anything, “by the way this is my successor.” He says pointing to a tall man standing behind him. The body guard to the first Mizukage, Tobirama notes idly.

“You got one of those yet, Senju?”

Tobirama drags his eyes back to his fellow Kage, and briefly thinks of Hiruzen and Kagami, the two he’s considering for the position.

“No.” He says flatly, “though if you kill me here, I’m sure they’ll figure it out.”

“Ha. Hilarious Senju, I’ve got no intention of going to war with Uzumaki Mito though so try again.”

Tobirama smiles, mean and sharp, and revels in how it always shocks people, “of course not.”

The second Mizukage just huffs though, waving an arm in the air like he could banish the view of Tobirama with it.

“Yeah whatever, let’s not do this again Senju. The trade thing is signed, so tell that witch to back off and keep her people to herself. Leave in the morning please.”

Tobirama hums in agreement, taking his copy of the deal and standing up. He honestly didn’t expect an escort back to his rooms but when the body guard turned successor steps up to his side and offers to lead the way, Tobirama simply nods.

The man is a pretty sort of handsome with silky black hair that falls to his waist. He has a heavy-set of eyelashes that frame pupil less eyes and black sclera. Exotic for that alone, and the carefully placed pearls that crown his head give him an air of nobility that he lacks with his disgustingly hideous pair of matching arm and leg guards.

Pin strips of all the tacky patterns.

“Here you are, Hokage-sama.” Future Sandaime Mizukage says turning around to face Tobirama properly.

“This isn’t my room.” Tobirama says curiously. They passed his rooms three halls back.

“No.” The other man agrees, “but I was wondering if you would rather stay here.”

_With me_ , is implied and Tobirama has never boarded a ship so damn fast

“Okay.” He agrees, stepping in to the dark-haired man’s space, “on one condition.”

Dark eyes meet red, “name it.”

“It’s Tobirama.”

The other man grins, teeth sharp though not to the extreme of the Hoshigaki.

“Of course, Tobirama.” He purrs, rolling his tongue through his name, “I’m afraid I can’t offer you the same curtesy though. I’d really prefer to hear you call me something else.”

Tobirama rolls his eyes, but decides he doesn’t give a fuck. All the people in Kiri are power hungry, even the pretty ones.

“Sure.” He teases, pressing his lips up the corner of the other man’s lips, “whatever you desire, Mizukage-sama.”

Said future Mizukage gets his hand in Tobirama’s hair then, properly crushing their mouths together in a devouring kiss while yanking the Hokage into the room with him.

Tobirama has truly a good time whispering all sorts of filthy things into the other man’s ear, who apparently enjoys the sound of his upcoming title immensely.

“Tobirama.” He moans, on his back head thrown back into the sheets.

Tobirama had a vested interest into gripping that hair to find out more about those pearls.

“Yes, Mizukage-sama?” Tobirama asks sweetly, grinding his cock down on the man beneath him.

“Get on with it.”

Tobirama laughs, teeth bared and chakra shoving just as hard against the other man’s.

“As you wish.”

The sex is good and when Tobirama gets ready to leave in the morning feeling refreshed and ready to be home, the other man throws him against the wall only to return the favor.

He’s late to meet at the docks now, but the way the dark hair man pants against Tobirama’s lips makes him dive in for one more kiss before regrettably pulling away, now sore and sated.

When Tobirama steps onto the boat set for whirlpool country, he carefully doesn’t let on to the crew or his guard that his vision has multiplied and his steps have turned uneasy.

When he reaches the room set for him he secures the door tight and leisurely takes an antidote out of his breast pocket to throw it back like a double shot after a grueling ANBU shift.

The dizziness fades within seconds and he lets himself lean against the cabin door and slouch his shoulders as he lets the antidote kick in.

_It was fun_ , he thinks amusedly, a toothy grin fueled by the deliriousness of poison and post orgasmic feeling spreading across his face.

He strolls over to the window, taking the steps in an off gate that only Mito would be able to call him out on now, just to see if the man’s there on the dock.

Sure enough, even as the boat sails away a tall figure dressed in sleeveless haori stands on the docks watching his boat. He looks as composed as Tobirama did with his silky long hair blowing in the wind, yet missing its normal pearls. Tobirama thumbs the one he slipped into his pocket, idly rolling it between his fingers. Turns out all the pearls are needed to keep the magnetic force that pins them to the other man’s head. _How interesting_ , Tobirama thinks as the dock gets further and further away.

He can’t even find himself to be mad about the other man trying to, and technically successfully, poisoning him.

He wonders if Gengetsu will send his successor as his diplomat when the trade deal needs to be renewed. He wonders if he’ll ask for the pearl or try to steal it back by poisoning Tobirama again.

He wonders, perhaps treasonously, if then he’ll actually be the Mizukage.

Either way Tobirama idly hopes he’s still alive for it, it’s only fair he gets a shot of having home field advantage after all.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon that tobirama gets like 10000x more risky after hashiramas death. poor guys willing to sleep with random dudes and consider leaving behind Konoha cause hiruzen will be fine right? right


End file.
